the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thames Metalle
*Merchant Alley, Wyoming, United States of America |owner=George Thames II |affiliation= |era=*Elder era *Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era }} Thames Metalle was a shop located in Sardinia until it was moved to Merchant Alley in the mutant quarter of Wyoming, United States. A blacksmith shop, Thames Metalle is an American branch of George Thames II and his ancestors. History Origins in Sardinia It is believed by George Thames II, a descendant of the original Thames, that the founder of Thames arrived in Sardinia, setting up a stall (which, in due course, evolved into a shop) to manufacture and sell metal devices to the ancient Mediterranean mutants, whose swords were crude of construction and inferior in quality and performance.D.I.T. Website background information on George Thames II Translation to Merchant Alley In the late 19th century, Ian Thames took up the family business in Sardinia, studying further into lore and becoming an accomplished blacksmith. With this knowledge that exceeded that of his ancestors, Ian moved his company to the United States of America and set up quarters in Merchant Alley. There, he revolutionized his company in several ways. One of them was greatly increasing the quality of swords. Recent history In 1990, Alexandra Pendanski attempted to rob the shop. This event made Perpetual Seer headlines. During the Christmas holidays, Thames Metalle was closed with a small notice on the door, which read "Headed off for a form of power, will return later". When Master Intelligence visited Merchant Alley, he found Thames Metalle shop boarded up and its owner gone as he was kidnapped by Whammo Fireball and Hell Burnbottom. He was tortured for information on weapons lore. Thames was tortured and held in the cellar of Bast Castle until Master Intelligence rescued him and Evans. His shop reopened afterwards. At some point in the early 21st century, George Thames II came into possession of the Sword of Abomination, one of the Arts and the most powerful sword in existence, and upon realizing its true nature, began experimenting to try and duplicate its powers. Thames II foolishly started a rumor concerning his possession of the sword and his efforts to replicate its properties. The result occurred one night when Thames heard someone break into his workshop. He promptly ran inside and saw a brown-haired young man had taken the sword, a thief who then promptly incapacitated Thames and leaped out the window. Thames never learned who the thief was. Description The shop was described as narrow and shabby with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read: Thames Metalle: Since 1180. The shop's display consisted of a solitary sword and like wrench lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing metallic instruments of all shapes and sizes were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it. Items for sale * Sword ($50.99) * Many types of metal tools and weapons Appearances * * * * * Notes and references Category:Shops Category:Sword shops Category:George Thames II's possessions Category:Merchant Alley locations